User talk:Daiku/Archive 2
Archive Can you also SALT the rotating lava shield. Do it at Lego Bionicle:Protected Titles. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:23, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, that's where it is. I'd been looking for that. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Do you mind cleaning out the broken redirects page, most of them need to be deleted. BTW, You might want to see the latest topic in the Community Portal, it's kinda importent. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:03, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I know I'm talking to you alot, but could you make MarioGalaxy2433g5 a Rollbacker? I'm a little cofused, are we supposed to vote, or just ask? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead - talk all you want. ;) Just ask - rollback rights are tricky to abuse. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 02:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Should I put that "just ask you" part on the requests for Adminship page? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah - go ahead. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::You might want to delete some of the pages with or on them. Just be careful to see if there is a discussion on pages with the latter. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::You should block 1bioguy, he moved a page to ******* and tried to promote BS01 by saying we copy from them all the time. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:17, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Cool! You are eighteen and I am Nineteen! Happy Birthday! General Kazi----- Talk 29 April 2008 :That means... somebody has to spank you 18 times! BWAHAHAHA... (evil laugh) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) You're eighteen? Wow—aren't you supposed to be above this sort of childishness and moving on to bigger and better things by now? (Heh-heh) [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to Bioniclepedia, Mighty Me. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Another vandal needs blocking A guy named Biomeister swore on his talk page and claimed we plagiarize BS01 (again). Please block him. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Tsk, tsk. Biomeister gave himself a bunch of extra points. You'd better do something. Scratch that—he just took all his points away. (???) [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 03:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :He did apologize for double swearing. I'm not saying don't block him, I'm just letting you know what he's doing. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::BTW: about what you said about promoting BS01, the guy was probably blocked there and trying to get us mad at them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) HUH!!?? i thoughtasking angela was a way, i don;'t know how to convince other members to make me an admin.Toa Xairos 21:24, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :The members of the wiki are supposed to vote on who can become admins, and then the bureaucrat (that's me!) will make them an admin when there's a need. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:44, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Does it matter who knows who???Toa Xairos 17:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC)